Braglands
Trina and co. travel to a dangerous theme park in order to have something to talk about after their weekend ends, but the stakes are raised when a contractor attempts to shut the park down. Plot Trina and the gang are having a pre-Labor Day barbecue, but things go wrong when one of the neighbors brings spoiled meat. The others depart, leaving the girls with nothing to do. They decide to spend the rest of the day playing video games at Jean's house. As they play, they hear an ad on the radio detailing the re-opening of The Braglands, a dangerous theme park where people go there and do everything in order to obtain bragging rights. The girls decide to go there due to a lack of better options. Upon getting there, they're greeted by the owner, Sash Buckel, a man who's obsessed with squash. He tells the girls the perils they will face in the park and are told to leave, but they ignore him and go into the park. Their first stop is a rollercoaster that doesn't have a safety bar. The girls struggle to stay on it, and Mina is the only one who makes it due to her jamming her feet near the roof of the kart she was in. Their next stop is a merry-go-round with rusty assets. Mina and Jean ride in the carriage instead, and wind up being the last to fall off as a result. They then travel to the water portion of the park, containing poorly-maintained supports for the slides. The girls get burned due to the water falling through a crack in the slide, but Mina has better luck due to wearing an oily sunblock. The other girls are disappointed that only Mina was able to make it through all of the challenges, but Jean cheers everyone up by pulling a prank on a group of kids by jumping into a pool that turns everyone green and triggering her beast form. The girls then decide to eat at a food bar that serves bacteria infested food. This time Trina survives due to her temper spreading to her immune system. Mina gets jealous because of her lucky streak thus far and goes for an even bigger prize. A corn dog that was dropped on the floor, which she manages to eat. Sash comes by to commend the girls for making it this far, and allows the to go at anytime as someone else has opted to do the challenges. Suddenly, news breaks that the guy injured himself on the last challenge and the girls are too nervous to do it themselves. They try to escape from the park, but are trapped by Sash. Before he could reveal his intentions, a contractor by the name of Freud Freudson claims that he intends to convert the park into a liberal college campus. The girls agree to stop him because he is annoying. They're led to the last challenge, a beach that contains un-swimmable waters. Mina, whose ego was built up throughout the day, goes into the water. Sash tries to stop her as he lost his son in the water and has remained at the park since. Mina ignores him and after getting far into the water, she is knocked out by a wave. Trina goes to save her, but disappears as well. Freud goes into the water to save them, but is unable to find either of them (and presumably died while doing so). Trina and Mina's bodies drift onto the shore, and Sash revives them using his squash. Mina apologizes for putting Trina's life on the line, and Trina forgives her as Mina went through enough of a punishment by nearly dying. In the credits, a foretelling for the next episode plays as the adults lament the cancellation of Columbus Day, fearing the same for other holidays. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Toby Huss: Sash Buckel * David Herman: Freud Fruedson Trivia * Freud's death is foretold when Trina uses a wooden cut-out of him as a makeshift surfboard, and the head breaks off when the wave crashes down.